Bitterblack Isle Harbor
: Description ''Bitterblack Isle Harbor is the landing point at which Arisen from Gransys alight on the Bitterblack Isle. It is the start point for the mysterious quest given by Olra to any Arisen who will aid her; Olra can be found on the pier in Cassardis at night after completing Call of the Arisen. The Harbor consists of a pier, with a boat which can take the party back to Gransys by talking to Olra, a Riftstone, a Portcrystal ring, a Request Board, and a Resting Bench. Three paths lead off from the pier - two to each side to initially locked doors, and one main route forward to large double doors leading into the dungeon of the isle. Within the first room of the insides of Bitterblack Isle Harbor, the Monument of Remembrance can be found - beyond here, doors lead to the Garden of Ignominy. Olra can be found here. Post-Daimon Barroch can be found here too. Loot and points of interest |} Notice Board Quests *Visions of the End :Visions of the End I :Visions of the End II :Visions of the End III *The Wages of Death :The Wages of Death I :The Wages of Death II *In Aid of the Emerald King :In Aid of the Emerald King I (Post-Game) :In Aid of the Emerald King II (Post-Game) *Other Quests :A Guiding Light : Eyes of the Deep : Dousing the Blight :Slumbering Promise :The Heart of Darkness (Post-Daimon) Accessing Upper Areas Generally the upper levels of the harbor are got to by first travelling through the dangers of the interior of the Isle, facing its fiercest creatures, before unlocking the gated door that leads outwards from Bitterblack Sanctum. To reach the upper areas of the east side there is a roundabout route, starting with a jump to a pillar. (Note the Macabre Sculpture on the small island) The harbor's second Macabre Sculpture is to be found further along the ledge after jumping down to a pillar. File:Route_to_ledge_Bitterblack_Isle_harbor.gif|The route to the ledge is fairly straightforward, but encumbered characters, and fighters and warriors will probably find the jump to the island impossible. File:Route_to_macabre_sculpture,_Bitterblack_Isle_harbor.gif|For the Sculpture ignore the jump across to the west side and continue along to a pillar on the east side of the entrance. It is possible to gain access to the west side upper levels from the east using various skills: either Levitate; or Sunflare together with Reset. Either will give access to the Second Floor on the west side, from which the upper areas can be explored. Using Sunflare & Reset, or Levitate one must first climb up the columns on the east side, cross over to the adjacent island, and back over to a narrow ledge. From there a massive running jump plus the chosen skills takes the Arisen to the west side. Bitterblack_Isle_Harbor,_running_jump,_levitate.gif|Crossing Bitterblack Isle Harbor using Levitate with a running start. Bitterblack_Harbor,_running_jump,_double_vault,_sunflare,_instant_rest,_sunflare.gif|Using a running start, followed by Vault, Double Vault, Sunflare, Reset, and Sunflare again. With Leaping stone first use it to gain access to the platform with the chest above Olra, and then jumping off the chest itself should give access to the second floor west side. Bitterblack_Isle_Harbor,_leaping_stone.gif|Two uses of Leaping Stone gives easy access to the upper areas. Pawn Chatter :"It looks a rotten billboard." :"The path ahead is long and hard. Let us rest while we can." :"We had best face the trials ahead well prepared." :"Aiding one another is our only hope in surviving such place." :"I never dreamed the Cassardi sea held such an island." Notes * The locked doors can only be unlocked by defeating powerful enemies within the halls of the isle : **Gazer at Shrine of Futile Truths to unlock the 1st door which leads to Corridor of Emptiness. **Dark Bishop at Forsaken Cathedral to unlock the 2nd door which leads to Corridor of the Hallowed. * After defeating Daimon for the first time all the shortcuts have to be unlocked again. * After the Arisen exits from Bitterblack Sanctum, they cannot re-enter it this way again to directly approach Daimon. * The Harbor is the only Bitterblack Isle location where Ferrystones can be used. *The name Bitterblack Isle Harbor is not used in-game. The game map simply refers to it as "Bitterblack Isle". Category:Notice board locations